Cacería
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Hay un momento en la semana donde deseas salir de la rutina. Donde NECESITAS algo de emoción, de adrenalina. y qué mejor que...Una noche de cacería...


**CACERÍA**

**Hay un momento en la semana donde deseas salir de la rutina. Donde NECESITAS algo de emoción, de adrenalina. y qué mejor que...Una noche de cacería...**.

**-000-**

La jornada había sido larga el día de hoy. Aun no sé por qué, a muchas personas les gusta accidentarse o enfermarse los viernes.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, decidí darme un baño dentro del hospital para salir a divertirme un poco. En esta ocasión mi compañero oficial de juerga Andrew Furuhata tendría hoy una "noche de chicas". Que para el consistía en quedarse en casa cambiando pañales y preparando la cena para Makoto y la pequeña Sayuri. Así que el día de hoy una "noche de hombres" era más que imposible. No cuento con muchos amigos, solo el rubio ojiverde y…creo que solo el rubio ojiverde, no más.

Viendo cancelado mi plan inicial de ir a tomar cervezas y ver el foot ball. Solo quedaba una opción. "Noche de cacería". Me di un baño en el hospital y me puse mi colonia favorita. Esa que me regaló "ella" en navidad. No es que me gustara ser infiel. Pero a últimas fechas, después de tres años de matrimonio una "noche de cacería" de vez en cuando me sentaba bastante bien.

Al terminar de arreglarme vi en mi casillero una foto que suelo tener siempre conmigo. La del elegante Doctor Darien Spencer con su flamante y bella esposa. Algunos dirían que soy un ser inconforme, siendo ella la mujer perfecta, atreverme yo a salir a conquistar mujeres. Pero es un placer al que no he podido resistirme.

Entro al bar de costumbre, mi sitio favorito para cazar los viernes por la noche. Me dirijo a la barra del bar y pido un whisky en las rocas, de repente, el grito de una mujer llama mi atención.

- ¡largo de aquí!

- Vamos muñeca. Vamos a bailar (Dice un hombre notablemente borracho a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y unos profundos y expresivos ojos violeta) se que quieres

- ¡aléjate imbécil!

- (Me acerco a intervenir) ¿algún problema? Señorita…

- Tu vete de aquí (Me dice el tipo ahora de frente, un hombre de cabello castaño y largo bastante desaliñado) no ves que estamos ocupados. Nadie interrumpe a Nicholas.

- Muy bien. Nicholas…aléjate de la señorita si no quieres que te rompa la boca (Le digo al hombre tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa, el se ve intimidado, es por mucho más bajo que yo)

- Bien, bien. ¡pero vas a arrepentirte, Muñeca! (se larga el hombre tambaleándose)

- Gracias…(me dice la hermosa mujer. Prestándole más atención, no solo es hermosa, ¡es una diosa! Una diosa del pecado. Pero a fin de cuentas una diosa, creo que he localizado a mi presa de ésta noche)

- No hay de qué…(le sonrío con mi mejor sonrisa y veo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro ¡ha caído!) Joseph (llamo al barman) un Cosmopolitan para la señorita y otro Whiskys en las rocas para mí

- ¿disculpa? No soy del tipo de mujer a la que le gusta que decidan por ella (dice ella con notable molestia)

- Es que creo que es la bebida que mejor te retrata.

- Ahh ¿sí? Y qué tanto puedes conocerme como para poder "retratarme" en una bebida (dice la chica acercándose interesada a mí, yo respiro profundamente, esa hermosa y cruel mujer viste un diminuto y entallado vestido rojo que hace imposible no verla, no perderse en ella, en sus curvas que deben conducirte directo hasta el infierno)

- Pues mira…por lo que puedo ver…eres independiente, eres fuerte, con carácter, pero por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, eres una mujer dulce e intensa…

- Interesante…(se acerca Joseph, mi barman de cabecera a dejar las bebidas en silencio, mira divertido el show al que está ya acostumbrado, ella toma la copa y le da un sorbo a su bebida, el acto en sí mismo es embriagador ) y bien, ¿tienes un nombre?

- Claro. Que descortés… soy Darien Spencer, doctor Darien Spencer…

- Valla. Que interesante Darien. Yo soy Rei Hino.

- Y dime Rei. ¿qué haces además de provocar que dos hombres peleen por ti?

- Suelo hacer que los conductores tengan accidentes de auto al cruzar la calle (dice divertida ella) es divertido.

- No lo dudaría.

- Además de eso. Soy diseñadora de modas. Tengo mi propia casa de modas. En un tiempo me dediqué al modelaje pero…bueno, dejó de ser lo mío.

- Hubiera dado la vida por ir a una sola de tus pasarelas. Sobre todo si era de lencería

- Eres atrevido Darien. ¿qué dirá tu esposa de eso? (me dice señalando mi sortija) no creo que le agrade que vallas por la vida seduciendo mujeres.

- No tiene por qué enterarse hermosa… justo esta noche ha salido, tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios y…. estaré solo.

- ¿detecto en tus palabras una invitación? (me dice la hermosa mujer rozando sensualmente sus finos dedos con los míos)

- Claro que no…(la tomo de la mano posesivamente aprisionando esos finos dedos que habían estado jugueteando segundos atrás y la acerco hacia mí hasta tener su oído a unos centímetros de mí para susurrarle al oído) aunque, puedes tomarlo como quieras muñeca…

- ¿cómo dices? (me dice ella sin alejarse un centímetro)

- Que usted y yo…señorita, nos vamos a mi casa en éste momento…

- (ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos violeta sorprendida, temí por un instante que hubiera sido demasiado directo, pero después su sorpresa se convirtió en una pícara sonrisa) muy bien….vamos a tu casa…

Saqué mi cartera y dejé un billete que costeara la cuenta de lo consumido. Ella tomó su bolso y su abrigo. Hacía frío afuera. Subimos a mi auto y encendí la calefacción. No sé si fue el frio que hacía afuera o nosotros mismos, pero los cristales estaban empañados , aprovechábamos cualquier pretexto para besarnos apasionadamente, un alto, una calle obscura, tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a sus hechizantes palabras que me invitaban a detenernos en un obscuro rincón a hacer el amor.

Llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Jamás tuve tanta desesperación por llegar a casa. Subimos al ascensor y ella mordió mi cuello. En la obscuridad de la noche sus ojos violeta tenían un brillo casi terrorífico y a la vez cautivador.

Entramos a mi departamento aun con las luces apagadas. La química entre esa mujer y yo era inexplicable, embriagadora, no podíamos separar nuestros labios, nuestras manos. Nuestros cuerpos.

Al cerrar la puerta del departamento y aún con las luces apagadas ella se lanzó hacia mí como una fiera se lanza a su presa, certera y furiosamente. Tras un par de segundos de forcejeo erótico conseguí aprisionar a mi "presa" contra la pared.

Detuve sus manos en alto contra la pared y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, pude notar como se estremecía al contacto de mi piel. Sonreí malévolamente y deslicé mi lengua por su cuello, por su clavícula, por el nacimiento de sus senos. La escuché gemir, cosa que me motivó aun más a continuar mi camino, pero no lo hice. Me detuve y miré su hermoso rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior en espera de mi siguiente movimiento. Al notar que mis labios no se deslizaban por su piel abrió sus ojos extrañada de mi repentina parada. La verdad es que moría por que esos ojos violeta me miraran, justo hoy me he perdido en esas orbes violeta.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Por que necesitaba que me miraras…me encantas

- Ahh. Te gusta que te observen (Dijo ella divertida)

- Solo me gusta que me observes tú. Muñeca

- Eso debes decirnos a todas. (contestó burlona la hermosa mujer a mis palabras)

- ¿no me crees?

- Claro que no. Apenas y me conoces. ¿cómo podría creerte?

- Así…

La besé apasionadamente. Ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello respondiendo a la intensidad de mis labios, no pude detenerme más y abracé su cintura levantándola del suelo, ella aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en mi torso. Sin desprenderme de su aliento caminé hacia mi habitación donde la recosté en la cama. Ella soltó sus manos de mi cuello y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa hábilmente hasta deshacerse de ella. pude notar un brillo peculiar en sus ojos al ver mi torso desnudo. Sus manos se deslizaron a mi cinturón, detuve sus pequeñas manos de su objetivo a lo que ella respondió mirándome con molestia.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Tranquila preciosa. No tenemos prisa.

- Te deseo…

Me dices con ojos de lujuria. Esos ojos otra vez me miran con ese brillo atrayente y aterrador. Tomo tus manos y las aprisiono sobre tu cabeza con mi mano izquierda. Con mi mano libre deslizo el zipper de tu vestido y me deshago de el. Para mi sorpresa vistes un seductor juego de lencería negra, un delicado sostén de encaje con broche al frente y unas panties del mismo material con un par de moños de listón a los costados que son los que resguardan mi destino final. Me quedo anonadado ante tu perfecto cuerpo, tus prominentes curvas, eres simplemente perfecta y lo sabes. Mi actitud de fascinación consigue que Me sonrías malévolamente.

- ¿disfrutas con lo que ves?

- Bastante…

Te digo mientras te beso apasionadamente. En un par de movimientos me deshago de mi pantalón y mi ropa interior. Delicadamente tiro de los listones de tu panty hasta deshacerme de ella. tu me observas divertida. Regreso a tus labios sediento mientras tomo mi miembro erecto y lo coloco a la entrada del mismo paraíso donde se pierde en tu interior. Puedo notar como te estremeces bajo mi cuerpo, te escucho gemir complacida. Me detengo un segundo para contemplar tu rostro, pero tu aprovechas ese pequeño instante para tomar el control y colocarte sobre mí.

Me besas apasionadamente mientras me manejas a tu antojo, elijes el ritmo del vaivén, me cabalgas ansiosamente separándote de mis labios para contemplar el loco en el que me has convertido, colocas tus manos sobre mi pecho, para apoyarte mientras aceleras el ritmo de tus movimientos, recorres cada centímetro de mi torso. Ahora soy yo el que aprovecha tu concentración para tirar del broche de tu sostén, ese que se ha convertido en la llave de la prisión que atesora mi botín mas preciado. Finalmente te contemplo totalmente desnuda, recorro con mis manos tu torso, aprisiono tus pezones con mis dedos, acaricio tu vientre plano. Eres simplemente perfecta, tus grandes y redondos senos, tus pezones rosas y erguidos, tu pequeña cintura, ¡toda tu eres perfecta!.

De repente siento como te estremeces, sobre mí , puedo sentir unas pequeñas contracciones en tu interior, al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de tus movimientos va disminuyendo. Hasta detenerse por completo.

Aprovecho que has bajado la guardia para tomar el control. Te recuesto sobre la cama y me coloco de nueva cuenta entre tus piernas, en tu interior que hierve a temperaturas insospechables. Definitivamente era el infierno, pero un infierno del que no me gustaría salir jamás.

Nuestras caderas bailan a un ritmo cronometrado, te escucho gemir apasionadamente con cada arremetida de mi ser. Estoy sediento de ti, tomo con una mano uno de tus pezones y lo aprisiono con la yema de mis dedos. Te escucho gemir de placer. Así que decido hacer lo mismo con tu otro pezón, pero ésta vez con mis labios, lo saboreo con mi lengua con lo que te escucho gemir suavemente mi nombre- Da…Darien-y yo continuo, más por escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu boca.

Beso tu cuello, tus orejas, tus labios, te beso completa. Con cada beso consigo arrancar un gemido de mayor intensidad de tus labio y me fascina. Finalmente, siento como el momento se acerca. Una oleada de calor me recorre, siento como guardas silencio mientras me observas con esos enormes ojos violeta, siento tu vientre contraerse al mismo ritmo que mi glande. Me desbordo en tu interior, un calor inmenso me recorre y finalmente la paz llega.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Beso suavemente tus labios y me tumbo en la cama al lado tuyo aprisionando tu cintura. Pasan segundos, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas. No lo se, solo se que el tiempo se detiene hasta que tu rompes el silencio.

- debo regresar a casa temprano, guapo. Mi novio me espera en casa

- claro que no, preciosa…esta noche, eres solo mía -te digo mordiendo tu lóbulo izquierdo y escuchándote gemir- y de nadie más.

-000-

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba. Ese instante, justo ese instante de paz después de la guerra es el que hace que esas intensas "noches de cacería" valgan la pena.

- ¿podemos volver a vernos? (le digo contra todos mis principios)

- Jamás querido. Tu esposa no debe enterarse y ya te lo dije. Alguien me espera en casa. (me dijo besando fugazmente mis labios e intentando incorporarse de la cama)

- Ah. Ah. Aun tenemos tiempo -le digo jalando su cintura y haciéndola regresar a la cama, aprisionándola debajo de mí- podemos tener una última "despedida" ¿no lo crees?

- (ella abrazó mi cuello) me encanta la idea -de repente, el llanto de un bebé en la habitación contigua la hizo salir de su concentración-mmm... Te toca a ti.

- Mmmm… ¿y si guardamos silencio y fingimos no estar aquí? Seguro la Señora Kasuga vendrá a revisarla.

- Darien. no es bueno abusar tanto de los vecinos. La señora Kasuga tiene setenta años y accedió a cuidar a Risa un par de horas en lo que regresábamos "del cine". Además, seguro ya se dio cuenta que ya regresamos.

- Tienes razón. -dije resignado- pero quedamos que en ésta ocasión no gritarías tanto querida. Los vecinos empiezan a verme raro cuando salgo por el periódico por las mañanas.

- ¿acaso es solo mi culpa? (me dices divertida)

- Claro que si mi amor. Si no te hubieras puesto ese vestido tan provocador en ésta ocasión tal vez y solo tal vez no me hubieras motivado de esa forma.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta la semana entrante. Por cierto. No olvides que el próximo viernes es mi turno de salir de "cacería"

- Mmhhmm. Muero por ver que idearás

te digo mientras te beso fugazmente antes de levantarme de la cama para ir con "la otra mujer de mi vida" justo en la habitación de al lado se encuentra nuestra pequeña Risa con esos hermosos ojos azules. Me sonríe parada desde su cuna, la tomo entre mis brazos y ella estira sus pequeñas manitas. Preparo una mamila y me voy con ella en brazos a nuestra habitación, al entrar a ella, soy desterrado de la atención de mi pequeña princesa que exigente reclama los brazos de su madre.

- ¡Mi pequeña! -la abrazas cariñosamente dándole la mamila mientras ella juguetea con un mechón de tu cabello- mami te extrañó mucho.

- Me encanta verte así…pareces una de esos cuadros de la época del renacimiento de una madre alimentando a su hijo.

- Que cosas dices. Amor. -me dices dándome la mano e invitándome a sentar junto a ustedes en la cama- Darien…

- ¿si?

- ¿qué te gusta más?

- ¿cómo?

- Si…¿qué prefieres? ¿"Las cacerías" o los otros seis días de hombre de familia?

- Esa es una pregunta fácil. Preciosa.

- ¿y qué es lo que prefieres?

- Pasar los siete días de la semana contigo. -me miras sonriente y complacida con mi respuesta- oh…veo que nuestra pequeña invitada se ha quedado dormida…

- Voy a llevarla a su cuna.

- No. No. No. Yo la llevaré. Tu quédate aquí. ¿quieres?

- Está bien…

Tomo a nuestra pequeña Risa y la llevo lentamente a su habitación. Hoy ha sido una buena noche, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente después de su mamila.

Algunos dicen que estamos locos. Eso de jugar todos los viernes a ser completos desconocidos y jugar a seducirnos, a llevarnos a la cama como si fuéramos una aventura de una noche, inventarnos personajes, otras veces historias complejas, no es algo que haría un matrimonio común. Pero para nosotros ha sido un juego bastante divertido.

Recuerdo aquél día que enfermaste de un resfriado y no pudiste levantarte a trabajar. Yo hice lo mismo y avisé al hospital que me sentía indispuesto. Makoto nos hizo el favor de cuidar de Risa ese día y fuimos solo tu y yo en casa. Recuerdo que te preparé unos emparedados y un té para tu resfriado y pasé el día contigo en la cama.

Sorprendentemente, ése día no hicimos el amor, pero vimos una maratón de películas románticas. ¡todo para verte mejor!. Recuerdo que una de ellas fue "When a Man Loves a Woman" y tu quedaste fascinada con el jugueteo de Meg Ryan y Andy García . recuerdo escucharte decir "sería bueno que hiciéramos algo así" y de ser un simple comentario, creí que tu comentario se debía al exceso de antihistamínicos, pero no fue así.

Terminamos un día con nuestra primera "Noche de cacería". Lo tengo que aceptar, es divertido, ha alimentado la ya enardecida hoguera de nuestro matrimonio. De amarte he llegado a adorarte, y de desearte he llegado a necesitarte.

Regreso a nuestra cama para continuar con nuestra "charla pendiente". Pero te encuentro ya profundamente dormida. Ha sido una jornada agotadora para ambos. Sonrío al verte recostada de perfil. Luces tan tierna mientras duermes. Nadie creería que ese mar en calma que yace sobre mi cama es el mismo remolino de fuego que corre todos los días por nuestro departamento para que todo esté perfecto.

Me recuesto sobre la cama aprisionando tu pequeña cintura, noto como sonríes al contacto de mis brazos, estiro mi cuello hasta besar tu mejilla susurro un "te amo" en tu oído con el que consigo robarte un suspiro. Cierro mis ojos y sonrío yo también.

La verdad, Rei Hino es que me has provocado un problema terrible al aparecer en mi vida y es que hace mucho tiempo no distingo la diferencia entre nuestra vida y uno de mis sueños.

Definitivamente no puedo esperar a la próxima "Noche de cacería"

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**¿cómo les quedó el oj****o con el super formal Doctor Spencer? Quien lo viera tan seriecito, tan formalito y saliendo de cacería.**

**Creanme que me he saboreado mucho éste fic. Desde el momento en que comenzó a rodar por mi cabeza la idea me conquistó y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Creo que es la mejor forma de agradecerles a todos su apoyo Por dedicarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo leyendo cada una de mis historias. **

**Este fic, Mis queridos amigos es de TODOS aquellos que me dedicaron unos minutitos o minutotes y fueron mis compañeros de viaje a lo largo de "la mujer que un día fui" Este es su regalo y procedo a nombrarlos:**

**Princess Rei of Mars,****Deshy 8,****Cherry Hino,****Sere301,****Pame22,****Mercenary Nemesis,****Hikaru Moon**

**,Bermellon,****MadeMatona**

**a todos todos ustedes GRACIAS :)**

**p.d. No lector Silencioso, en esta ocasión el Fic es regalo SOLO de todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios buenos, malos, cortos, largos, quejas, sugerencias, Pedidos de Pizza (ahh no, esa es otra ventana) Es mi forma de Agradecerles las porras y los ánimos, por que gracias a ustedes ¡sigo cocinando historias!**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Vientoaguamarina**


End file.
